Good Times
by Iikagen
Summary: What happens when Naruto embarasses himself infront of Sasuke and then wants to get Sasuke back for humiliating him? Well why dont you find out? Yaoi


HEY! ITS ONE-SHOT TIME! heh...i rule!

Naruto walked around Konoha eating his an ice cream cone...a vanilla ice cream cone. Suddenly he tripped over a rock, fell and the ice cream cone smashed into his face causing him to get vanilla ice cream all over his face. To make matters worse Sasuke was behind walking his way. Just one look at Naruto made him laugh.

"Who did you blow?" he asked me smirking.

"Sh-shut up" Naruto said blushing with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"You have alot of white stuff on your face...How long have you been working at the gay house?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"I don't work at a gay house!I tripped and got vanilla ice cream on my face!" Naruto said annoyed.

"What you got ass cream all over your face?" Sasuke said trying to push Naruto's buttons.

"NO!Fuck Sasuke stop twisting my words around!" Naruto said annoyed.

"You want to fuck me?" Sasuke asked.

"Stop fucking words in my mouth!wait...i mean stop putting fucking words in my mouth..." Naruto said getting angry and frustrated. Sasuke just laughed.

"Fuck this I'm leaving" Naruto said embarassed.

Before leaving Naruto wiped the vanilla now melted ice cream off onto his hand then wiped his hand on Sasuke's face. After doing that Naruto ran his ass. Sasuke wiped the ice cream off annoyed and began to plot against Naruto.

The next day during training, Naruto came to the training ground in the sexy jutsu form blushing. He was wearing a mini skirt barely covering his ass and a tight short shirt. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto said launching at Sasuke giving the world behind him a great view of his ass.

cough cough Kakashi cough cough.

After about 20 minutes of fighting Naruto was back to his regular self, topless and the skirt riding up. This site was a very strange sight and it gave Sasuke a nose bleed. Naruto was plotting against Sasuke. Naruto got on idea. It was mean but interesting/funny.

3 A.M.

"Okay Kiba, remember not to say anything" Naruto reminded him.

"Okay got it" Kiba responded.

Naruto dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" came a fimiliar voice at the other end.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...who is this?" Sasuke asked.

" It's Naruto... I feel really bad about earlier..." Naruto said in a sad small childish voice.

"Uh wha? Don't feel bad Naruto it's okay..." Sasuke said trying to comfort Naruto.

"Saasukee...where did you put my clooothes.." Naruto said in a cute whinny childlike voice.

"...At my house..." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Why are they there?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno" Sasuke said uncertainly.

"...Sasuke...do you...do you like me?" Naruto asked cutely. Kiba was trying not to laugh his ass off.

"uhh..._blush_ yeah I like you..." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"How much do you like me?" Naruto said seductively.

"uhh...I don't know..." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Come on I know you really like me" Naruto said in a sexy voice.

"...How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Kiba just burst out laughing.

And the other end Sasuke's eyes widened and looked hurt. Naruto looked absolutly shocked.

Then there was an awkward silence. A few seconds later Kiba began to tease Sasuke. Sasuke got upset and hung up.

"Great idea Naruto...that was fun." Kiba said laughing.

"Yeah well i have to go...bye" Naruto said hanging up.

The next day Naruto was back in his usual clothes. There was a very awkward silence between Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi invited the team to have dinner at his place because it was a special occasion (don't ask). Sakura said she couldn't make it so it was only Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka

When they all arrived, they sat in the living room talking and waiting for the food to finish. A few minutes Iruka went to go check on the food and Kakashi fallowed to "set the table". Naruto was sitting awkwardly next to Sasuke.

"I'm really really really sorry about this morning Sasuke" Naruto said appologetically.

"..." No answer.

"Please forgive me Sasuke...What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"Go fuck a horse" Sasuke said glaring.

"Will it get you to forgive me?" Naruto asked really wanting to be forgiven.

"uh..." Sasuke's eyes widened.

He turned and look at Naruto suprised. Naruto leaned in sligtly to kiss him but stopped 1 inch away from Sasuke's face. Sasuke moved and closed the gap. They kissed for 2 minutes when they heard a small "Ahem". They quickly pulled away and looked at Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi looked amused and Iruka looked horrified. He had the look of why the hell did you kiss Naruto? Both boys blushed from head to toe.

"uh...you guys ready to eat?" Iruka asked awkwardly.

Both of them nodded.

After the awkward dinner of doom Naruto and Sasuke went to Sasuke's house. They were sitting awkwardly in the living room. Naruto was majorly blushing. Sasuke looking at him wondering if he's also blushing down below.

"sooooooooooo..." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"yeah..." Sasuke said.

"..." More awkward silence.

"Shit I have to take a piss!" Naruto said standing up. He took a few steps then tripped over the coffee table. He blushed stood up and walked quickly to the washroom.

A few minutes later he came back and Sasuke was sitting cutely on the couch. He went and sat down. Out of no where Sasuke starts kissing Naruto. They start having an all out make-out fest. Naruto felt his shirt get pulled off. His pants came off next, then his boxers. It all happened so fast that it took Naruto about 5 minutes to realize he was naked."Ack!"He said trying to cover himself while blushing. Sasuke just smirked. He kissed him again and pulled his arms away so he wouldn't hide himeself. Sasuke began to kiss down Naruto's chest. It felt like forever but he finally made it to his goal. He knew Naruto wouldn't last long so he began slowly suck him off. "oh god...Sasuke"Naruto moaned out in pleasure. He felt his stomach muscles start to clench. A few seconds later Naruto came full force into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto was trying to catch his breath which turned out to be a very difficult task. He turned and looked and Sasuke and smirked.

"Your turn, you sexy piece of man"

In a matter of two seconds Sasuke was naked and Naruto was giving him head. It really was a wonderful feeling when your about to have an orgasm. You see white stars then you see black and white.

Sasuke was trying to regain his breath when Naruto started to kiss hime again.

"Sasuke...please...blushhave sex with me" Naruto whispered cutely in Sasuke's ear.

"With pleasure" Sasuke whispered back smirking.

He flipped them over so he was on top and before Naruto could say anything he reached over to a drawer on the small table beside the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He poured the cool lube on three of his fingers and started to push one of his fingers into Naruto's tight entrence.

Naruto gasped out in pain and discomfort.

When Naruto got used to the one fingure he added another one and began stretching him.

After Naruto was stretched out to Sasuke's satisfaction, in one quick motion removed his fingers and placed his throbbing member inside Naruto.

"Augh!" Naruto cried out in pain.

"It'll be alright Naruto...the pain will be gone soon.." Sasuke reasured Naruto.

Moments later Naruto gave the okay to move.

Sasuke started a slow pace but soon quickened it when Naruto started moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Right there Sasuke..Uhn.." Naruto said as he reached oblivion.

Gasping and moaning from Sasuke's thrust Naruto finally came with Sasuke right after him.

LATER!

"SASUKE YOU JERK!" was heard from across Konoha.

Sasuke taped Naruto and himself doing the dirty.

Well that was fun to write lol ttyl


End file.
